


Glass

by SadKonsa



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst, Depression, F/M, Hospitalization mention, Recreational Drug Use, Will tag as I go along! :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadKonsa/pseuds/SadKonsa
Summary: Six months after the events of the mountain, Jess has convinced herself that she would not break, that she was not glass.  But in the process of convincing herself she is steel, she has become that.  There may be some sorts of herself left, but she has cut off all emotions that have come up from the mountain.The girl who was once glass, has become platinum, but at what cost?





	1. Six Months Before

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!! This is my first work on here!! I hope you enjoy it and continue reading!! :)

There were no words for what she was feeling. While the fact that she was even walking when she felt like her body was completely destroyed, was a miracle in itself; it was nothing compared to the miracle of her being alive.  
Jessica Riley was thought to be good as dead. At least, that’s what the survivors of that night though until they saw her being carried into the helicopter. They didn’t take her to the hospital, no; they took her to an interview room. Even if her mind was racing, there wasn’t a single coherent thought that was in her brain. Single words that she could make sense of, came out of her mouth...until she thought about Mike.  
Oh, Mike. Michael Munroe. He came for her. He tried to save her. She owed him a debt that could never, ever, be repaid.  
But Michael Munroe wasn’t the first one that was let in to see Jessica when she was in the hospital.  
It was Emily. 

Emily, 4.0 honour roll, full ride to Harvard, ex-girlfriend to the boy that her ex-best friend stole, Davis. And Jess was fine with it. They talked (more like cried) for hours. Just hours of them sobbing, then comforting each other, then sobbing again. The past was the past from that moment on, and their friendship was renewed.  
Jessica had seen many people throughout the two-week stay at the hospital. Different doctors, different nurses, her parents, her friends, everyone; except the person she wanted to see most. Mike.

 

It was discharge day. It was a Monday. They never discharged on the weekends. They were discharging her from the main hospital to a psychiatric ward. The doctors were concerned. Jess didn’t talk about what happened that night, even when prompted. They thought she needed a place of comfort, where there were people that could help her through the trauma. What she wanted to tell those assholes was that she already had people that could help her through the trauma; the same people that went through it themselves. Worse case scenario, after two weeks, Jess would sign a release form for herself. She didn’t need to be in a crazy bin, no fucking way…

 

A nurse knocked then opened the door, “Jessica, there’s someone here to see you.” A nod from the blonde. She assumed it was Emily. She assumed wrong.

 

It was Michael Munroe. A scratched up, bruised, two fingers missing Michael Munroe, but it was still Mike...her Mike.

 

He sat down next to her, that side of the bed dipping down. He picked up her right hand and slowly led it up to his mouth, kissing it gently, like it was fragile; like she was glass.  
Immediately, Jess knew why Mike hadn’t come until then.  
Everyone had probably told him how fragile she was. She had always cried no matter how many times she had seen her friends. As the days had gone on, the spells hadn’t lasted as long, but they were still spells. Michael was afraid he was going to shatter her, like the glass she was.  
But, she wasn’t glass. She may have been fragile, but she wasn’t glass, and she wasn’t going to break.  
“I love you.”  
Were the only words spoken between the two of them. Back and forth, back and forth, until the nurse had come to discharge Jessica.  
A gentle kiss on the lips, another ‘I love you’, and Jess was gone. For how long? No one could be sure. But one thing was for sure:  
She would NOT be broken.


	2. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jess thought she had forgotten...but she didn't

It had been six months after the mountain, and Jess had kept her promise to herself. She was out of the psych ward in two and a half weeks, and had since then thrown herself into her studies. Parties would have to wait, getting into a school was more important.  
And she did get into a school. It wasn’t one of the top schools in the country, but it was still a school, and one of her dream ones.

It was August, it was a month before she had to go to school, and Jess was anxious as hell. No amount of “coping skills” could help with the fact that she was going to college. A college where she knew no one, except for Mike. It was a good thing that Mike had already been there a year. Good thing he could show her.

 

The whole group was hanging out at Chris’ house. Ashley (of course) had brought the weed, already stoned when she got there. Mike had brought the beer, while Emily brought the wine.  
“Wine is for the classy, beer is for the classless.” Emily had claimed, time and time again. No doubt which one she was. But even with the classless remark that she had made, Emily and Mike had made up in their own little way. They definitely weren’t BFFs, but there certainly was a difference. 

Sam brought the vegan friendly snacks. Sam wasn’t much of a smoker before the mountain, but after what happened, she had started dabbling, eventually realizing that it helped her. Though, still a novice, she enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Matt always brought the movies. It was a different one every time, but they would always be comedies. Never dramas, never romance, and never, ever, horror.

It was a once a week thing what they all did. Everyone would meet up at someone’s house, and they would sit and smoke. They would talk about what had happened the week before. They would watch movies, and shows, and they would just relax. They never talked about what happened on the mountain. Never. No one would bring it up, and if the conversation ever felt like it was headed that way, someone would switch topics immediately. No one brought up Josh. No one brought up Beth or Hannah. And no one would ever bring up the wendigos. 

It was Jess’ turn to hit the bong. She looked over at Mike while blowing all the air out of her lungs. He smiled at her, and she could feel herself blush.  
She lit the weed and breathed in. And in. And in.  
She pulled up the bowl and breathed all the smoke into her lungs.  
An exhale.  
And she passed it over to Emily.  
She watched as Emily took a hit, and then Matt, and then Sam, and then everybody before it came back to her. She took another long hit, and then passed it back to Emily.  
Jess looked at everyone. She looked at Emily, and how they became friends again. She looked at Matt and how close him and Jess had become. She looked at Sam, and Chris, and Ashley, and then she finally laid her eyes on Mike.  
Mike had been there since the beginning. He had come for her, and he had stayed by her side. He was the first one to visit her in the mental hospital, and he was the one that picked her up on her last day there. He had helped her study, helped her get into the school of her dreams, and helped her recover from the mountain.

The mountain…

_Dragged and dragged and dragged and stop and throw and and and nothing_  
_Pain oh so much pain_  
_Numbness from the cold or from the pain?_  
_Everything and nothing_  
_Pain and no pain_  
_Things felt broken_  
_Open your eyes…_

Jess started to shake.  
She was remembering what she had thought she forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this took so long!! I've been working on this chapter for probably a month or two! But I've been crazy busy with school and i feel so bad!! i hope you guys like it!!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the entirety of this chapter while listening to Dawkin's Suite from the Beyond: Two Souls original soundtrack! Maybe give it a listen!! :)  
> Thank you so much for reading!!! :D
> 
> There will be more to come, I promise!!


End file.
